Know Your Brother
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: The Weasley twins were separated at birth. George was raised by the Grangers. When the two meet on the Hogwarts Express, they know something is strange. It's up to them to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from digigirl02.**

* * *

><p><strong>George POV<strong>

"George!" my little sister shouted. "You have a letter!"

"Who from?" I yelled back, pulling on a t-shirt and jeans and heading down to the kitchen. Hermione was in there, waiting patiently for me to take my letter. The bushy haired ten year old wasn't my actual sister. I was adopted as an infant. Despite the fact that I wasn't blood related, the Grangers were very much my family. Because we only had a one year age difference, Hermione and I were pretty close. Well, that and the fact that our school labeled us as freaks because weird things tend to happen to and around us. All we had was each other.

"Well, go on!" she exclaimed. "Open it!"

I faked a gasp. "Is _that_ what you do with a letter? I had no idea!"

She rolled her eyes and took the letter out of my hand. She started to open it as I tried to get it back.

"Oi!" I protested. "That's mine!"

She read the letter as she avoided my attempts to grab the letter before stopping in disbelief. "This has to be a joke." Curious, I took the letter back and started to read.

_George Fabian Granger,_  
><em>Number 45 Seventh Street<em>

_Dear Mister Granger,_  
><em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<em>  
><em>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours Sincerely,_  
><em>Minerva McGonagall<em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

I stared at the letter in confusion, unable to comprehend what it said.

Mum and Dad came into the kitchen and were about to comment on mine and Hermione's bewildered looks when the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Mum asked when she opened the door to a woman dressed in robes and a pointy hat. "Can we help you?"

"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a teacher it is one of my responsibilities to go to muggleborn households and help the new students adjust to the wizarding world," the woman replied.

"You mean that letter was for real?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

She smiled and replied, "Very much so."

And with that, my adventure into the world of magic began.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I'd warn you in advance, this is going to have FredHermione in it.**

**~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I edited the last chapter a bit. Nothing major.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred POV<strong>

You'd think that with four brothers and a sister, there is absolutely no way to get lonely. You'd be wrong.

Bill had moved out of the Burrow by now, and he had been the only one who would talk to me. The others ignored me because of the fact that I liked to prank them (stupid, really. As if ignoring me would prevent the prank), not to mention I was grounded. I had nothing to do and no one to talk to. Dad was at work, Charlie was telling Percy about his third year at Hogwarts, Ron and Ginny were helping Mum in the kitchen, competing for rights to first dessert. Everyone at home brushed me off whenever I tried to strike up a conversation. I was thoroughly bored out of my right mind.

I was falling asleep in my room (formerly Bill's. I used to share a room with Ron) when I heard a tap at the window. Looking out, I saw a large Hogwarts owl. Grinning, I payed the owl and bolted downstairs with the letters.

"Mum! Hogwarts letters are here!" I announced as I burst into the kitchen, already tearing my way into my own letter.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley,_  
><em>The Burrow<em>

_Dear Mister Weasley,_  
><em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<em>  
><em>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours Sincerely,_  
><em>Minerva McGonagall<em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

I was excited and so was Mum, for about a second. It wasn't as if I was the first of our family to go. Bill had already graduated, Charlie was in his seventh year, and Percy was in his third. I wasn't any different.

And just like that, I was back to being bored.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I think that if Fred didn't have George, he wouldn't really have a best friend at home. Throughout the books there is no evidence that the twins are close to any of their siblings other than each other. So yeah.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to start off by saying that I write and upload each chapter for this story straight from my iPod touch. So if there's any mistakes, that's why.**

* * *

><p>George stood in wonder as he stepped onto Platform 9 and 34, pushing his cart ahead of him with Hermione close behind, a similar look of amazement on her face.

"This. Is. So. _Cool!"_ he exclaimed. Hermione laughed.

"Isn't it? I hope I turn out to be a witch, then I could go to Hogwarts with you!" she replied, bouncing on her feet.

"You probably will. Professor McGonagall said that those weird things that happened to me were caused by magic, yeah? They happened to you too, right? You're probably a witch, your just not old enough to get a letter," George reassured her. She beamed and continued looking around.

George said his goodbyes to his family and eventually got on the train.

* * *

><p>Fred squirmed as his mother crushed him in a bear hug.<p>

"Don't cause trouble, listen to your brothers, and owl me as soon as you can," Molly told him before finally releasing him. He mumbled a reluctant "Yes Mum" before finally escaping to the train.

* * *

><p>The two boys wandered the train, looking for an empty compartment before bumping into each other.<p>

"Woah!"

"What?"

"You look like me!"

_"You_ look like _me!"_

"How bout we just say we look like each other?"

"Alright. I'm Fred Weasley. You?"

"George Granger."

"I'd say nice to meet you, but I'm still freaked out by the fact that we look alike."

"I get the feeling. Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll be in the same house!"

"That would just be weird."

* * *

><p><strong>When I first typed "maybe we'll be in the same house" I accidentally typed "sane house". I reread it and started laughing. As if the Weasley twins could ever qualify as sane. They're way too awesome for that!<strong>

**~Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few of you have asked me how to post from an iPod, so I'll explain it here. Basically you type it in the notes WITH the need HTML and then go into the regular site and copy and paste it into a document on the document manager. You DON'T upload it into a new document. Understood? Okay. Does anyone need me to explain the HTML you'll need?**

* * *

><p>The two identical boys wandered the train together, looking for a compartment and talking.<p>

"There's no empty compartments," George stated when they had opened yet _another_ full compartment.

"Want to see if we can sit with one of my brothers?" Fred suggested.

"So, how many brothers do you have?" George asked, trying to make conversation.

"Too many. Bill has already graduated, Charlie is in his seventh year, Percy's in his third, Ron is nine, and my only sister Ginny is eight." Fred sighed. "None of them talk to me unless they absolutely have to."

"That sucks. My little sister Hermione is a year younger than me. We're pretty close," George replied. "The only bad thing is that we aren't actually related. I'm adopted."

Fred laughed. "If only I could say the same. With my looks it's impossible for any witch or wizard to deny I'm a Weasley."

George gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" Fred chuckled.

"Every one in my family has the same red hair and freckles," he explained. George laughed. Suddenly he burst into a mischievous grin.

"I know a way we could mess with your brothers," he declared. Returning the grin, Fred motioned for him to continue.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked up as the door to the compartment he and his friends were in opened.<p>

"Hey Charlie! Can we sit with you? The rest of the train is full," his little brother asked, looking nervously at someone behind him that Charlie couldn't see.

"Sure," Charlie replied. Fred smiled and came in, his friend following him. Charlie raised an eyebrow as he saw his brother's friend. "Er, Fred?" he began, looking at the one who had entered the compartment first. "Why are there two of you?"

"I'm not Fred," he replied. "I'm George!"

"No you're not! I'm George!" the second to enter protested.

"No! You're Fred!"

"I am? I thought I was George."

"You _are_ George."

"No, I'm Fred. You're George."

"No, I'm Gred, you're Forge."

"Right! How could I forget?"

"You're an idiot?"

"Oi!"

Charlie sat in utter bewilderment as he watched his brother argue with his look alike. This had to be a prank.

* * *

><p><strong>Okee-dokee, I would like to clarify that when I use Gred and Forge as nicknames, Gred is George and Forge is Fred. Some people have it switched around, but that is the way I use them, kapeesh? Also, for the argument, here is the order of everyone who spoke, starting before Charlie replied: George, Charlie, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred. I think. That scene just confused me.<strong>

**~Jessica**


End file.
